like fire and gasoline
by I.Hope.You.Dance.7
Summary: Luke is fire; bright, destructive, and oh-so-addictively untouchable. The whole town knows it- and has always hoped for a good girl to calm him down. Selena is gasoline; indignantly silent until you decide to light her up. She's never needed anyone-especially a guy like him. Nobody expected them to fit together- not even themselves. Regardless101's Couple Challenge.
1. First Impressions

Welcome to my new drabble set; Regardless101's Rival Couple Challenge. Since Luke and Selena don't get enough love, and they are so fascinating, I decided to focus on them. Hope you enjoy the read(s)!

**First Impressions- 'Beautiful Idiot'**

He was a beautiful idiot.

It was as simple as that. Selena saw him around the bar, having a cocktail with that big red-head. She heard snippets of their conversations- often ridiculous arguments about rocks and lumber. He was hyper and childish- a loyal friend, according to Kathy, but still a general idiot.

He was pretty, though. Selena _could_ call him handsome- but there was something about the way his amber eyes sparkled that made him more than that- made him _beautiful._

Selena didn't know his name, referring to him as the 'beautiful idiot'; but part of her wanted to know it- not to hear it from Kathy, but to hear it from him.

And it took _forever._

The day she saw him on the beach, she was prepared for an easy conquest- but _no._

It took her _twenty minutes, _but she got it.

It was Luke.

The beautiful idiot.


	2. Friendship

**Friendship- 'you have to start somewhere'**

Luke considered himself a resident expert- he could make anyone smile or open up, if even for a short while. Nobody had a strong disliking towards him- most folks found him crazy, but wonderfully endearing.

So when Kathy asked him to befriend Castanet's newest resident, Luke gave the tropical girl a once-over and said with a grin; 'Give me a week.'

It took him six.

Selena was as stubborn as Luna, as sarcastic as Chase, and as full-headed Gill. She would not give in Luke, as she told him later, because he hadn't given into her.

It took them both six weeks to realize they had gotten through to each other. Selena started to have banana pudding as desert; Luke found himself ordering coconut cocktails. Selena started to expect his amber eyes watching her every night; and Luke decided he really, really liked belly dancing.


	3. Sibling

**Sibling- 'did I mention?'**

Selena didn't recognize the boy Luke was dragging with him. Luke had become a familiar sight, but she'd never seen the boy before.

Selena leaned over their table as her break started. "Hey, Luke. Who's this?"

"Right!" Luke smacked his forehead, "You've never met Bo, have you?"

"Obviously."

"He's my brother, except not really."

Selena leaned over the table, utterly confused. She'd grown used to Luke and his not making sense, but this was just overboard. He- nor his father, Dale- ever brought up a brother. "You aren't making any sense, Luke."

The freckled boy jumped into the conversation, flashing an annoyed look at Luke. "I'm the _apprentice_. I've just been the apprentice for a _really long time."_

Luke grinned. "Whatever you say, bro."

Selena raised her brows at the both of them; _so which is it? _She would've asked, but she'd learned her lesson- its better just to remain clueless.


	4. Crush

**Thanks for the reviews, Cotton, Regardless, and Hershey! It means so much to me. For the record, I adore this one. I will try to balance the Selena-Luke every chapter, but I've gotten off in these first few. :p**

**Crush- 'lomi'**

Luke wasn't used to entering the bar hearing screaming; the occasional yelling, and often laughing- but screaming was new.

"Come here, stupid bug!" Selena was running around, waving her hands all over the place. "I will _lomi_ you!"

Luke didn't understand what _lomi_ meant, but Selena looked pre-tty angry.

"Luke! Don't just stand there! Help me catch this stupid bug!"

"Okay!" Luke ran up next to her. "Where is it?"

"Right…" Something landed on Selena's nose. "There."

Luke wasn't thinking when he did it; but then again, he rarely did. He raised his hand and smacked the bug off Selena's noise. The thing twirled down.

"Got it!" Luke said cheerily.

He looked at Selena, fully expecting a look of thanks. There was still a look of murder in her green eyes.

"Luke, I'm going to _lomi _you!"

Luke didn't know what _lomi_ meant, but- having Selena chase him around- he decided he liked it.


	5. Mind Games

**Thanks for all the support. As clarification I forgot, 'lomi' means 'crush' in Hawaiian. I have something where I think Selena speaks Hawaiian… it comes from when her parents greet you with 'Aloha'.**

**5. Mind Games- 'what games?'**

"Having fun playing games, Selena?"

The barmaid and dancer were down by the water across from the bar, dipping their feet in the water.

"What games? You know I hate cards."

Kathy sighed. "You and Luke, yesterday."

"What about it?"

"You were flirting with him."

"He bruised my nose," Selena pointed to the said body part, "I was trying to _hit _him."

"Which is kind of flirty."

"I've lived on an island my entire life. I don't know _how _to flirt."

Kathy shrugged, leaning over to pick a piece of seaweed off her foot. "Do you like him?"

The question surprised Selena, and she wasn't sure what to do with it. "What made you think that?"

Kathy looked Selena up and down, just like she did when they first met. "You're my friend, but I've known Luke longer. He doesn't play those games."

Selena frowned. _What games?_


	6. Fairytale

**Drabble Six**

**Fairytale- 'introducing a princess'**

Chloe knelt down besides Luke, her blushing cheeks peering above the brick structure they were hiding behind. "I don't see how we're going to meet a princess _here._"

Luke had to think about it when Chloe asked to meet a princess, believing that Luke would be the only one who could _possibly _introduce her to one. Now that he had a plan, he wouldn't let Chloe bail out on him. "Just wait." He told her. "The Princess will be out in a second."

Luke had preferred Chloe's pirate phase, but this opportunity was to great to be passed up. When Selena exited the bar, Luke cried; "There she is! Princess Selena of the Lost Isle."

Chloe's head perked straight up, looking at the tropical dancer with bright eyes. "She's pretty! Has she met her Prince Charming yet?"

Luke laughed. "Not at all."

"So you still have a chance?"

"**Wait…What?"**


	7. Old

**Gah, I love the support triangle we've got going on between the people taking on this challenge- and the ever-faithful Hershey, of course! :D I'm so happy for all the positive feedback! **

**Drabble Seven**

**Old- 'news'**

It had taken three months, but Selena had to admit she was finally old news.

When she walked down the street, people no longer stopped to stare. They didn't stare at her with the look of 'THAT'S the new dancer?' Now they barely even glanced her way. Even that child, Luna, never did more than stick out her tongue.

Selena tried not to care, but it wasn't working, not for a girl who loved the spotlight like she did. Three months seemed like a long time to be new, but Selena had enjoyed it. It was nice, not to be 'one of the natives.'

She was voicing her opinion- or 'complaining', as Kathy had dubbed it- to the barmaid when Luke wandered by. The carpenter's son leaned over the counter, facing Selena.

"Don't worry, I still like you!"

Outwardly, Selena face palmed. Inwardly, she smiled.

_Maybe there's a chance for something new after all._


	8. Rival

**Here is where the friendship-fluff develops into confused feelings and uncomfortable interactons. These two are such a journey, you know. **** You just don't know who the 'rival' will be. Mwhahaha.**

**Drabble Eight**

**Rival- 'remembering others'**

"You have the hots for her, don't you?"

Luke looked at his burly companion, spinach cake falling out of the corner of his mouth. "Huh?"

"You were staring at Selena again. Do you like her?"

"She's hot," Luke admitted, "but why does it matter?"

Owen shrugged. "Kath is just getting nosy. She thinks you have a thing for Selena."

Part of Luke wanted to say 'that's ridiculous', but he couldn't. It was- might be- sort of true.

Luke opened his mouth to reply, but a twangy female voice interrupted him. "He does, even if he don't know it. Have you ever seen him stare at a girl for so long?"

Luke opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted again by Owen. "Even if he did, it wouldn't matter."

"What?"

Owen gestured to Chase, whose cheeks were red as he offered the dancer a drink.

"Chase has staked his claim."


	9. Shun

**My reasoning behind Chase/Selena? Well… they do work at the same place, and Selena is so… gorgeous-ly unlike Maya, I think Chase would be attracted to that. He wouldn't admit it, of course!**

**Drabble Nine**

**Shun- 'missing'**

Selena was starting to get antsy.

It had been two weeks- two weeks- since she had seen Luke. She missed him complimenting her dancing, ordering absurd cocktails, and arguing loudly with Owen- always in a constant battle to prove his stupid masculinity.

Selena didn't understand why she missed that. It was just a silly emotional attachment, something she found herself getting used to. It didn't mean anything. Absolutely nothing.

"You look upset." Chase observed, walking up beside her.

"I'm not." He looked at her with his 'really' face. She frowned. "I haven't seen Luke around lately. I'm just a little worried."

Chase leaned over the counter, violet eyes watching her as she dried glasses. "That idiot? Who needs him?"

Selena wanted to say _'me, I do,'_ but she can't seem t stand up for her beautiful idiot in the face of Chase's beautiful eyes. So she shrugs.

"Certainly not me."


	10. Fight

**Love the responses, guys!**

**Drabble Ten**

**Fight- 'my fault'**

"Are you mad at me?" Luke asked.

"Yes."

Selena had been practicing at the beach when Luke had 'stumbled' across her and immediately decided that it would be a good idea to stop being a chicken and avoiding everyone from the 'Chase' incident. He felt guilty about it, and decided that now would be the best time to say something to Selena. After all, she was his friend- and _just _his friend.

"I know I haven't been around lately, but I wanted to say I'm sorry. I've been really busy and I didn't know that it mattered so much to you- "

He reached out to grab her hand, but she yanked away. "Shut up, Luke. I'm done with you right now."

Selena turned around as Luke cried out; "Why?"

The dancer looked over her shoulder. "I can't stand you anymore."

Then she left.

Luke had never felt so lonely.


	11. Annoyance

**I won't be insulted about the lack reviews… really. **

**Drabble eleven**

**Annoyance- 'just plain idiot'**

Luke had lost his glow. Selena could no longer look at him and see his beautiful; she only saw his idiocy and lack of usefulness.

She liked to think it was Luke's fault, even though that was ridiculous; Luke's faults were all silly and had to do with trees. It was her fault for taking away his sparkle.

Selena tried not to feel guilty.

She didn't see him anymore- a scattered here and there- but, according to Owen, it wasn't just Selena who noticed. For a while, he wasn't Luke- he was a boy who lost someone he cared about.

He was starting to come back around, but Selena was avoiding him. Kathy told her she was over-reacting- and she was- but there was some level of _something_ in their fight that made her uncomfortable.

"What did the axe say to the tree?" Luke said loudly.

_An annoyance. That's all._


	12. Love

**Yeah! Flashbacks!**

**Drabble Twelve**

**Love- 'wanting'**

"_What does love feel like?"_

_The words seem to poke at Dale; Luke was a loud six year-old, but these words were quiet, creepers across Dale's spine. They weren't boisterous statements, like everything else. The blue haired man looked up, out of curiosity more than anything else._

"_Depends. Sometimes it's a loud proclamation, immediate and constant fire. Or it could be like mine- like your mother was poking her way into my heart, consistently n your head. It's quiet but hungry, and once you get her into your arms, you can't let go." He smiled at some memory. "Why, son?"_

_Luke doesn't know why he asked, but listening to his father talk, the happy memories and love rolling off his voice, he gets an idea. It hadn't meant anything to him, those words, because it was just another thing he had to ask. "I want it to happen to me."_


	13. Please?

**Drabble 13**

**Please?- 'forgiving and forgetting'**

It had probably taken Luke a while to bake this slice of humble pie, but Selena couldn't revel in it like she wanted to.

"Look," he said, "I'm sorry we fought. I'm sorry that I was avoiding you. Really. Please tell me that you forgive me. Please?"

She doesn't know what else to say besides; "Yeah, it's okay," and let Luke hug her.

"You won't regret it!" He shouted.

Selena wasn't sure what there was to regret in the first place- Luke got busy, Selena got annoyed, Luke apologized. It's not like she had any right to what he did- they weren't married. She didn't know why she wanted control over him, control over his life. It's like… she wanted him to be hers.

_Oh Goddess, please. _Selena wouldn't let herself fall for someone like him. She has to quell that crush, that little _You know you want him _in her head.

Please.


	14. Act

**Fluff! Hope you had a Merry Christmas/ Anything else you may take joy in!**

**Drabble 14**

**Act- **'**stumbling back to normal'**

It had been two weeks since 'the forgiving' and things were back to 'normal'.

"So what does belly-dancing require?" Luke asked, leaning across the piano on her stage.

Selena raised an eyebrow, a tell-tale sign that a sarcastic, Luke-related comment was underway. "Dancing."

"I know that. I mean, do you have to be a good actor?"

"Actress," she corrected, stopping dancing to stare at him, " And how does that make any sense?"

Luke shrugged, because he didn't know. "Why would it have to?"

"Because-" she stopped, looking genuinely puzzled, but then got her 'annoyed at Luke' face on. "Sense makes sense. So explain. Please."

This seemed like a terrible reason to Luke, but Selena had said please. In Luke's world, pleases always work. "You'd make a good actress."

Selena smiled, thoroughly complimented, and Luke sighed. _Crisis adverted. _Something in him denied that relief, yelling '_You've stumbled on something important!' _Luke didn't listen, as always.


	15. Jealous

**I'm going to start putting lyrics, with these drabbles, I think. Keep in mind, I may just think a certain lyric fits the situation, not the entire song. **

**Again, thanks for all of the support!**

**Drabble 15**

**Jealous- 'love, maya'**

_**/Come, let's hear the applause/ She took him faster than you could say sabotage./**_

Selena had never found a book on the beach before, least of all one with food stickers all over the front. So she did what any reasonable human being would do; pick it up.

_Dear Diary,-_

A Diary? Selena automatically felt kind of bad, but she couldn't help but keep reading.

_**I'm so jealous of her. She so pretty, and I'm sure she's nice deep down- but the way Chasie looks at her… it breaks my heart, diary, it does. If it had been Kathy- well, I know her, and I know she'd be good to him. I don't even know if this new girl cares- and it hurts, because I can see that he does. Selena is-**_

Selena bit her lip. _This is about me. And Chase. And thinking that Chase likes me. Who in the world would…_ She scanned to the bottom of the page.

_**Love, Maya**_

_Oh._


	16. Perfect

**Whoa… Bo.**

**Drabble 16**

**Perfect- 'like a large coconut'**

"Are you okay?," was the first thing Bo said when Luke came in with a giant coconut.

Luke lugged the coconut onto the sanding table. "Yeah, why?"

Bo sighed. "You're carrying around a large coconut. What isn't wrong with that?"

"Oh, Joe? I bought him off Paolo. He's a gift for Selena."

"….Joe?"

He didn't seem surprised, but Luke continued on like he had. "Isn't he perfect?"

Bo looked him up and down, trying to make sense of his latest Luke-ism. Luke just grinned and stood still, used to being the object of a figuring-out game.

He shook his head, having quickly made his decision. "Yeah, Luke. Perfect."

That made a grin spread across Luke's face. "So, do you think she'll like it? I made sure it was the most perfect one money could buy. Y'know, like her."

"'Course, so as long as you don't tell her she looks like a large coconut."


	17. Gift

**Busy, busy chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews!**

**Drabble 17**

**Gift- 'of candies, coconuts, and hearts'**

Selena played with the bow she tied on Maya's journal, thinking _am I making the whole 'guilt' thing to obvious?_

Upon spotting the pig-tailed waitress in front of the Inn, Selena calls out: "Maya!"

Maya turned around, giving Selena a view of who she'd been talking to- Luke, holding a poorly wrapped coconut.

"Selena! Just the woman I was looking for! Here," He says before she can mutter anything. "I got you this!"

Luke dropped the coconut in her arms, and she dragged under its weight. _Goddess! Why in the world would Luke give me this?_ "Uh, thank you. I really like it." Not sure what else to do, Selena stepped forward and gave Luke a brief hug before looking to Maya.

"And this is for you." Selena hands her the journal, blushing.

Her eyes widen with realization. "Oh! Thank you."

They all sighed; _Was that the right way to give?_


	18. Dissapointment

**Disappointment- 'never been good at sharing'**

"It looks like we have a mutual problem, Chase said, handing Luke his Spinach cake and pulling out a chair.

Luke blinked. The bar was empty; Kathy and Selena were at Luna's slumber party, and Hayden had gone to bed after a business-lacking night. "What?"

Chase made him nervous, and it was like the narrow-eyed chef could _tell. _"Selena."

"How's she a problem?"

"We both have feelings for her."

Luke swallowed his disappointment. So it was true, then. He had to go get feelings for the woman the scary cook liked. "So?"

"We can't both like her. I'm not going to play that game."

"Who say I even like her?" Chase gives him a look, and Luke mutters; "Her feelings aren't a game."

Chase laughs- _laughs. _"Who would've thought I'd here that from you. See where this has brought us?"

"I don't mind."

_I'll get her. I won't disappoint myself._


	19. Smile

**Taking place at the 'Slumber party' for-mentioned.**

**Drabble 19**

**Smile- 'myself or them'**

"So _Selena,"_ the curious eyes of pink-haired nemesis fell on her. "What's _your _love life like?"

The small group had spent an hour grilling Kathy about Owen; two determined if Julius had a crush on Candace. Selena figured attention would soon turn to her; but she had no answer.

"What love life?"

Kathy looks up from plating Candace's hair. "Don't let her fool you, Luna. She's got two guys vying for her."

"That's an extreme exaggeration," Selena huffed.

"Two," Luna continues anyway, "Who?"

"Kathy thinks Luke does." She replies. "Ditto with Chase."

"Luke talks about you all the time, when I see him," Renee ponders. "I haven't seen him that smiley since his first kiss."

"You?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Renee blushes. "Long story. Anyway, I've seen Chase _smile_. Is that because of you?"

Kathy opens her mouth first. "Probably."

_So what if they're both smiley? Doesn't my happiness matter too?_


	20. Struggle

**Drabble 20**

**Struggle- 'tug of war of love'**

Chase had emerged Luke in a tug of war- and Selena was in the middle.

"Selena, I need your help with something."

"Selly, come here!"

"Selena, I need you!"

Selly! Selly, Selly!"

Luke could tell that both bar folk were getting annoyed, but he couldn't stop- he had to win this fight for Selena, even if she didn't like either of them right now.

"What do you want, Luke?"

"You," he responds, fearless as anything.

She laughs, and his shoulders slump, "What you want me for?"

"It doesn't really matter, as long as I have you. Don't you know that's all I want?"

"All you want?" Her eyes grow wide. "Luke, don't be ridiculous."

He sighed. _Is that all she thinks of me?_

"Selena!" Chase's sharp voice calls. "Your break's over!"

Selena gives him an apologetic look, and all his frustration disappeared.

_This may be a struggle, but it's worth it._


	21. I love you

**Drabble 21**

**I love you- 'sharpies and drunk, but love anyways'**

Selena woke up with a major hang-over and 'I love you' written all over her arms.

_Damn those wonderfully addicting coconut cocktails, _ Selena thought groggily, _and sharpies. Damn those too. _She pushed herself up despite her splitting headache to examine her arms. The words across them were in her handwriting… except for one at the base of her wrist.

_Love you too, Selly._

Selena traced the lopsided words. _Isn't this what you wanted? To be told by someone who's not your O'Hana that they love you? Why, then, is it so bittersweet?_

"'Cause I'm not the only one, am I?"

Selena hadn't realized she'd said the last words aloud, so she threw her arms under the covers- only to realize that it was Luke, blue hair askew, at her door.

She's undermined, but she doesn't lie. "No, but that doesn't mean… that I don't love you."

Despite everything, he smiles.


	22. Trust

**Did I tell you guys how awesome over 50 reviews was? Because it is- and I'm not even half way done! Let's get to 100 guys! **

**Trust- 'like he ever really did'**

"Did you guys do something last night?" Chase asked, eyeing Selena's arms.

Selena had tried to scrub the "I love you's' off her arms- but it was sharpie, after all. Chase, ever since he'd showed up an hour early, had been staring at her black-marked arms.

"What are you talking about?"

"You got drunk and you were with Luke."

"So?"

He's so annoyed, his handsome face contorted. Suddenly, Selena didn't understand why she found him attractive. "You don't have feelings for me, do you? I don't know why I try to convince myself when you're in love with that idiot."

Selena, being the same height as him, stared straight into Chase's eyes. "I do love Luke, but I also love you too. Don't you understand that it's possible? Don't you trust me to respect that?"

"No," He frowns.

She slaps him, automatically. "Well, then you're damn well not worth it."


	23. Bully

**Drabble 23**

**Bully- 'unrequited love'**

"Do you know what people say about Selena?" Maya asked over Luke's spinach cake.

"What?" He's confused, as always.

"Y'know…"Suddenly, Maya seems sheepish, quieting. "About her sleeping with you. And sometimes others; it depends who you listens to."

Luke is genuinely surprised; rumors work their way around the town, but they don't show up very often- the people are too nice to keep the going. "Who told ya that'd?"

If Maya thinks Luke's food-filled mouth is rude, she doesn't let on- she blushes instead. "Doesn't matter."

Inspiration strikes Luke, and he makes his guess. "It was Chase, wasn't it? He really has a thing against her."

Passion grips Maya's face. "He's in love with her, actually. He's… just annoyed she doesn't love him back. It's not like he told everybody- he's not very social, you know."

"Maya, she **does** love him back- and that's what makes him a real bully."


	24. Farmer

**Love this idea- little disappointed when I found out a rag top was a car. :p Darn you, Miranda Lambert!**

**Drabble 24**

**Farmer- 'rag top down'**

**Oh me, oh my, would you look at Miss Ohio/ She's a-running around with her rag top down/ She says I wanna do right, but not right now. **

Scandals don't last long in Castanet- people wither decide they don't care, another one replaces it.

Selena was ashamed to admit the latter.

"_Did you hear about that farmer girl?"_

"_I heard she's a two-timer."_

"_I heard she's with a married man!"_

"_No; she lost a bastard baby."_

It had gone on like that for a week, so Selena was surprised to see Molly walk into the bar and order a cocktail.

The farmer was pretty- too soft for her job, with lustrous curls and ragged country tops. She was almost as much a stranger here as Selena.

When Hayden finished mixing the cocktail, Selena volunteered to take it to her. Handing the drink to Molly, she said;

"You okay?"

Molly smiled. "I'm fine."

Selena nodded, turning away, but Molly grabs her hand. "Selena? Make your choice soon. I know t'll be the right one."

_Thing is, Farmer, I don't._


	25. Hate

**Drabble 25**

**Hate- 'was it ever really love?'**

"You're an ass."

Selena had only been to Chase's house once before, in happier time, before she figured him out.

"What made you come to that conclusion?"

Selena felt her heart breaking- she hadn't wanted to give him a shot, despite knowing his difficulty; she had grown feelings for him.

"You spread rumors, didn't you? About me and Molly. Are you really that much of a jealous fool to ruin her life and break my heart because of what you think I did with Luke?"

He frowns. "I guess so. I didn't mean to."

Selena sighs, _I thought this would be the one to work out. _"You did, though. It just goes to show we never would have worked out. I need to be free from rumors, from weights.

"And Luke is the epitome of freedom."

He looks scorned, broken. Perhaps. But I don't hate you."

"That doesn't matter anymore."


	26. Worn

**Drabble 26**

**Worn- 'like leather gloves and hearts'**

It was cold outside and inside too. Selena finds herself standing outside of the carpenter's shop, shivering with the cold- though she wasn't sure if it was from the snow or her heart.

"Selena!" Luke's familiar voice sends warmth through her. "What're you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"I see that. Come on, let's get you inside." Luke unlocks the door, holding it open.

Selena hurries in, sucking up the warmth. Luke puts his axe down. "What's wrong?"

"It's… I don't want to talk about it. I'm so worn out."

Before she knows what he's doing, she's engulfed in a hug. "Shh. You don't have to talk."

So she doesn't, and thy just stand there, wrapped in each other's arms. Heart beats pass, and Selena doesn't understand the silence- but she likes it.

He takes her hand, and the worn leather glove feels like her heart before he held her.


	27. First Kiss

**Drabble 27**

**First Kiss- 'it was bound to happen'**

"Bo and Pop are out on order, so we have the place to ourselves, if there's anything you'd like to say."

Selena grips her cup of tea. Cuddle time was over; Luke's curiousity had won out. "All you need to know is that the improbability of Chase and I outweighs that of you and I- I don't know if I ever really loved him."

Good." His eyes- equally as beautiful as Chase's, she realizes- sparkle at her from across the table. "That means that I can do this."

Before she knows what's going on, Luke is leaning across the table, and his lips are on hers- he's kissing her. She doesn't know how to kiss back, but she is, somehow. He cups her face, pulling away gently.

She wants to slap him and kiss him again at the same time. "That was my first."

"Third," he admits, "I'm glad it was with you."


	28. Sound

**Guys, where did you go? **** VERY IMPORTANT STUFF HAS BEEN HAPPENING AND YOU'RE MISSING IT! I love the amount of reviews though; the most I've ever gotten! So thanks for that, but you should come back. Please? **

**Drabble 28**

**Sound- 'beautiful noises'**

Luke liked noise as much as Selena liked attention; which is to say, a lot.

Luke was used to the sound of falling trees and blades, being known even to crave it. _Why, then_, he asked himself, _am I only hearing Selena's jingling?_

There were other people in the bar, of course- Owen, Ramsey, a few other familiar faces- all making their usual noises. Luke's eyes were looking only at her, his ears tracing her music at the coins that dangled from her.

He'd always been fascinated by her hip-coins, but something had shifted in their universe when they kissed. Luke had always thought she was pretty, but now everything about her seemed beautiful.

The song ended, and Luke clapped loudly, earning an eye roll from Selena and an "I _wish_ he wouldn't do that," from Chase.

These were his noises, the new ones, and he loved them more than anything.


	29. Holding Hands

**IT HAS BEEN SO LONG AND I'M SO SORRY!**

**Drabble Twenty-Nine**

**Holding Hands- 'nice'**

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

"What are you talking about? This is a great idea! 'Sides, you said yes and you can't go back on your promises!"

Selena sighed, knowing that he was right. It was her first date, and therefore _their _first date. Selena couldn't be more nervous. She did like Luke, but being seen out in the middle of the day with him…

Luke holds the door to the Inn open like a gentlemen, as if he was trying to sooth her mental fears. Maya, hovering by the door, squeals at the sight of them. Selena wonders why until she realizes their hands are still intertwined.

Maya leads them to a table, taking their orders. They both let go, sitting in their respective seats. As soon as Maya leaves, Luke grabs Selena's hand again.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"Your hands feel nice."

Selena takes that as a compliment.


End file.
